


To The Unknown

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M/M, michance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: Michael Conor and Chance Perez become pen pals for a school assignment. At first, Michael doesn't take it that seriously but then begins to become more interested in the boy from California...Is it even possible to fall in love with someone he's only wrote to?





	1. Don't Forget Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Do your teachers address you by your last name? Because in my school, they just call us by our first name. I'm actually really curious about this.
> 
> Due to this story being in the two fandoms, rather than creating OCs, it will be people that belong in the fandom. May be a 'no duh', but... just in case. Also, to avoid any confusion (especially for myself) all of the contestants from the Boy Band show are in the same grade.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is FICTITIOUS. The characters portrayed are real live people, however their actions/thoughts may not represent what they would actually do in real life. All of them are amazing, and talented. (Basically if I make one of them a douche, I don't actually think this—it's just for the plot). Please know that every one of the boys holds a special place in my heart.

Michael Conor runs a hand through his hair, slightly annoyed. He's late to his first period class, and although it's not like he actually wants to go to school, his teacher, Mr. Price, is an asshole. Any students who are tardy get a lecture in front of the entire class. Even if they have a good excuse.

When he enters the classroom, slightly breathless, the teacher gives a cold look. "Nice of you to join us, Conor."

"Woke up late," Michael mutters, placing his backpack on the floor before sitting at his desk. He hates hearing his real name, but obviously can't complain.

"If you're late, why bother coming at all? We're ten minutes into class time, and I won't repeat the instructions I've already said." The teacher surveys the room, gaining every single student's attention. His intimidation is that strong. Or maybe it's his white unibrow that's distracting. "Please start on your assignment. The first letter is due by the end of the week."

There's a rise of complaints.

"That's tomorrow!" Someone protests.

"Thank you for being so observant, Alan. Tomorrow is indeed Friday," Mr. Price says, not bothering to hide the dripping sarcasm from his tone. "If I say it's due on Monday, you all will leave it at the very last minute."

Michael thinks it's totally unfair, to not at least know what the assignment is. Especially since it's due _tomorrow_. He turns to his friend, Sergio Calderon. "What did I miss?"

"We have to write to our pen pal." Sergio shrugs. "He didn't call your name out, though. Sorry, bro."

Michael exhales slowly, then walks to Mr. Price. "Uhm, who's my pen pal?"

"If you were in class on time, you would've known."

"Sorry. I'll be early tomorrow." _Jeez_. Michael's face burns. He seriously hates Mr. Price. _Can't the guy chill?_ English isn't a bad class, but the teacher is the only problem.

Mr. Price passes a paper over at a snail pace, making Michael restrain from ripping it out of the guy's wrinkly hand. "I hope one of your classmates will instruct you on what to do next."

Michael forces a smile, then walks back to his seat. "Sometimes I wonder what made him have no life. Is his only hobby making our lives miserable?"

"Apparently." Sergio looks at the paper curiously. "Ooh, you got a good person. Basically you just write to your pen pal, describing yourself and day."

"How will we be graded?"

"Just write a letter every week. Participate, be descriptive, I guess." Sergio holds his paper out. "I think I got a dope person."

Michael reads over the letter, nodding his head. Sergio's pen pal is a guy named Andrew Ramos, who seems nice. He looks at his own, smiling.

 

**November 6th, 2017**

**Dear Conor Michael Smith,**

**(Sorry, that sounds kind of formal). Hi!! I'm Chance, and I live in California. I'm actually a boring person so there's nothing much to tell you about myself. I have two sisters. I like singing. I listen to Jackson 5, among other groups/bands. I think One Direction is cool.**

**To drive this conversation forward, I think it's easier to ask you questions. How's it like living in Ohio? What's your favourite colour? Band/singer?**

**If those are too boring, feel free to ignore them.**

**Sincerely,  
Chance Perez**

**P.S. Typed this all on my phone because my writing is too messy :p**

 

Michael unzips his backpack, getting out his notebook and pencil. He figures his handwriting is decent enough, and starts to formulate a letter. He isn't sure if he's supposed to put the date, but does it anyway.

 

**November 9th, 2017**

**Dear Chance Perez,**

**Ohio is an awesome place. It's not that empty, despite what people may think. My favourite colour is blue or red. Basic, I know. I love music too - mostly I listen to rap songs because that's my favourite. I rap and play violin, which sounds like a weird combination. I can play piano**

Michael frowns, wondering if he sounds kind of lame. He continues anyway.

**Logic is like inspiration to me. (He's a singer, by the way). I don't really listen to One Direction that much, but the songs I've heard of are nice.**

**Random: I can solve a Rubix cube under one minute**

**I have two brothers and two sisters. And I'm the oldest, so it's basically crazy in our house.**

**Adios,  
Michael Conor**

**P.S don't like my first name that much :(**

It's kind of boring. Michael elbows Sergio. "What did you write?"

"Nothing yet." Sergio twirls his pencil in his hand, bored. "The teacher said he won't read them, so all I'm sending is maybe a sentence."

"But what if your pen pal gets a bad grade because of you?"

"His fault for picking me, then."

"Do teachers just assign us?" Michael wonders how the system works.

"No, the other school basically sees a description of us and picks. Remember last month? We had to write about ourselves and sign the form."

"Oh right." Michael wonders why people will even pick him. He didn't take it that seriously, just writing that he likes rap and eating hi-chews. They each had to sign forms for permission of sharing identity and addresses. If students can't participate, they have to do some huge project of how globalization keeps everyone interconnected as well as ten examples, one essay, and a presentation in front of the class. Most people chose pen pals, obviously.

The bell rings, startling Michael. English class went by fast.

* * *

It's on November 15th that Chance gets a reply letter. He's enthusiastic, mainly because he likes making new friends.

Making his way to the kitchen in his home, he opens the envelope with one of the kitchen knives residing on a cutting board. There's neat handwriting evident enough, and after reading over the paragraphs, he beams. Conor Smith - uh, Michael Conor - sounds like an awesome person.

"Why do you look so happy?"

Chance turns to see his older sister, Aspen. She's holding a cup of lemonade in her hand, that's half full. "Nothing."

Most people can tell they're siblings, from their dark hair and tanned skin. When they're younger, it used to annoy them both. But Aspen's already a grown-up, out of school, so now it's okay to be seen together.

"C'mon, tell me. You look like you're in love or something."

"Honestly, nothing. It's just that I got a letter from my pen pal."

"Oooh, is he cute?"

"I don't know." Chance opens the refrigerator, scouting for something to eat. "I guess. Doesn't really matter, he's nice."

Aspen moves to where he was standing previously. "Chance, I obviously know you have this romantic notion that you two could potentially be boyfriends. I mean, you're so boy-crazy it isn't funny. Even more than my friend, Sarah, and that's saying something."

Chance pretends to look hurt. "You don't know me. I just like making friends."

"It always happens in movies! Writing letters sounds totally romantic, but this person could be a douche bag in real life. And does he even like guys?"

"Shhh. I'm going to test him." Chance closes the fridge, settling on leftover lasagna. He grabs a plate and unwraps the plastic cling so he can heat his supper.

"How can you possibly determine his sexuality?" Aspen sets her drink on the counter top, crossing her arms. She looks disapprovingly, almost like a parent.

"By asking. See, unlike some people, I'm not difficult. I get straight to the point."

"Nothing about you is straight." Aspen smiles sweetly at the small pout. "I'm interested to see how this boy Michael reacts."

"How do you know his name?"

"Checked your letter." Aspen tosses the envelope back on the counter. "By the sound of it, he doesn't look that interested in dating. Especially a boy that lives far away."

The reply that diminishes most hope doesn't affect Chance at all. If it is like a movie, resembling close at all, of course Michael won't be interested. They only started a week ago.

"By the way, clean the knife. I was using it to make soup," Aspen adds.


	2. You're Unique and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is long overdue. Thank you for people still sticking with this story :) 
> 
> I’ll try to update more frequently.

**November 15th, 2017**

**Dear Michael Conor,**

**Hopefully I got your name right :) You have a lot of siblings, whoa. I can't even manage with two. By the way, my older sister Aspen says hi. She seems really interested in you.**

**You didn't give any questions, so either you aren't interested in this whole pen pal thing or I'm just a horrible person. I hope it's none of these, I'm so sorry :(**

**Do you have instagram? If you're not shy or whatever, we can follow each other. I'm @chancenick.**

**Au revoir,**  
**Chance**

 

Michael bites his thumbnail thoughtfully, setting the letter beside him. He's in his bedroom, considering on getting started with his math homework. However, he finds a letter in his mailbox and ends up opening it instead.

Usually he isn't interested in school work, but Chance Perez sounds like a nice person. It's kind of fun to know someone who lives far away.

He goes on his phone, typing in his password then accessing the instagram app. He doesn't follow that many people on social media, although somehow he manages to get more followers than who he's following.

He sees the name @chancenick, and wonders if it's actually his pen pal. It's private, so he requests to follow before checking any updates on who he follows.

There's a text from Sergio, and he rolls his eyes.

**Sergio: Stranger Things yooooo**

He has nothing against the show, but he hasn't been catching up-to-date so he wants no spoilers.

**Michael: Do your homework, bro**

**Sergio: don't have any :D**

**Michael: Any news from your pen pal?**

**Sergio: why are you even liking this assignment**

**Sergio: you sound obese**

After Michael stares puzzlingly on his phone screen, wondering what Sergio is talking about, there's a buzz.

**Sergio: *obsessed**

**Michael: Just wondering**

Michael realises he has been bringing it up a lot. Maybe because it's new to him. He doesn't have that many friends, mostly keeping to himself.

Suddenly there's a notification, and Michael clicks so fast on it, seeing that Chance accepted and followed back.

Strangely he feels so happy, and he sort of stalks on Chance. There's photos of the most attractive person ever, and Michael stares intently, taking in the nice smile, warm brown eyes, and dark hair.

" _Holy_." It's weird, because he never has an reaction to another person.

Michael doesn't really find any girls in his class attractive, or heck, even guys. But this is like totally different. It makes Michael' curious. Being totally honest, Chance Perez is just really the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

The last post is of a tattoo, and Michael holds his breath. Wow, he always wanted a tattoo. What Chance got wasn’t random, too—it was the moon and the poppy, for his grandmother.

The next one was Chance younger with his father. Albert Louie Perez 1969-2007.

 _Oh_. Michael goes to the next one, feeling like he knows too much about Chance than he should. The next one was Chance and a girl. He reads a comment that says, “mine :P”. Going to click on the comment, his finger slips and he accidentally likes the post.

Hastily, he unlikes while cringing internally. Maybe Chance didn’t notice. Yeah, maybe Chance is talking with a friend, or doing a sport... Okay, so what if Chance did see that he liked but then unliked? Then Michael will have to cover, so he quickly likes the post again. Okay, but maybe—

A DM message alerts him.

 **@chancenick: Stalking me** **I** **see...**

 _Damn_. Michael has two options. One, he can delete the app and earn a bad grade. Or two, he buries in the ground of embarrassment and laugh it off days later.

_Is it weird for a guy to stalk another guy’s account? No, it’s perfectly normal. Everyone does it._

Michael goes to the messages. His head swarms of possibilities of what he could say.

**@michaelbmoc: my brother grabbed my phone sorry**

**@chancenick: haha  
@chancenick: tell your brother I said hi!**

**@michaelbmoc: Patrick says hi**

**@chancenick: I just wanna say your eyes are pretty**

**@michaelbmoc: my real colour is brown lol**

**@chancenick: you’ll look good with either colour**

**@michaelbmoc: :)**

**@chancenick: Are you working on your letter to me? ;) I want to be entertained**

**@michaelbmoc: give me a day**

**@chancenick: Looking forward to it!**

They finish their messaging, and Michael realizes that he literally messaged a guy who he knew nothing about. Strangely it was pleasant; he begins smiling to himself, while forgetting about his homework.

-

 _He followed me!!! What. Is. This_. Chance feels like shouting and jumping up and down, but he doesn't want to disturb his neighbours. It's in the middle of the night, and he can't stop thinking of Michael. The boy with blue eyes and brown hair. 

He looks nice and adorable, but serious in almost every picture of him posted. Chance wonders what Michael will look when genuinely smiling.

Of course, he kind of stalked Michael. It was more... just a background check just in case he had a criminal as a pen pal. He almost messaged that Michael should smile more, but decided against it.

 _Better not scare a guy away_. Chance remembers that mistake with the last guy he had a crush on.

Eventually Chance falls asleep, oblivious to how bad his day will start tomorrow.

 


End file.
